


FATE/Blue Fantasy

by Heikitsune25



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: An odd summoning mishap brings Skyfarers to Chaldea. An anthology series of the Granblue crew and Fate/Grand order characters!Tags: SFW
Relationships: Djeeta/Ritsuka Fujimaru, Gran/Ritsuka fujimaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**FATE/Blue Fantasy**

**Ch.1**

**The girl in blue and the captain**

**Summary: An odd summoning mishap brings Skyfarers to Chaldea.** **An anthology series of the Granblue crew and Fate/Grand order characters!**

**Tags: SFW**

* * *

Ch.1

The girl in blue and the captain

The summoning room in Chaldea is a buzz of activity as everyone got ready to greet the new servants coming in. The scientists ran around the computer room to check all the systems on the large screens. Codes and numbers flashed across their eyes as their fingers danced across the keyboards. Though it isn't all numbers and scientific graphs. In the middle of the room and massive magical summon circle glows in almost heavenly light as it pulsated with life.

"What do you think they'll be like Senpai?"

The lovely young girl, her dark pink rimmed glass glinting in the light of the summoning room. Looking through the bang of lilac hair covered her left eye, she looked at her master and senpai with a curious gaze in her bright lavender gaze.

The young man with messy, short black hair looked back at his partner with his bright, gentle blue eyes. Slightly above average height for a Japanese teen, and no one would except such a normal-looking high schooler to be a mage. Less so the last master to save humanity. While harden by the months of training, he still has that soft boyish charm as he smiles at his friend and partner. Though he looks like a typical high schooler, he has saved the world countless times by fighting horrors that would break the spirits of lesser people.

"Well the next singularity looks tough. And don't like leaving all our defenses to you Mash." Ritsuka said as he put a hand through his short messy black hair in thought. "The Artorias can handle those bigger monsters, but we're going to need someone to slip in between the ranks of the castle…."

However, while Ritsuka's words are worrisome, he gave Mash a reassuring pat on her head. "But I think we can manage."

"Fou~…" The tiny white cat-like creature, cute with its colorful biddy royal purple eyes and luxurious soft white fur, jumped up on Mash's shoulder and nuzzled her face.

Chaldea, the last bastion of keeping humanity on track for its unseeable future, is working on summoning a servant to help with the next timeline that has been fractured. A task that would be a lot easier if disaster didn't strike on the first day where all the enable master's died save for Ritsuka. While his magical abilities are not all that impressive for most masters, his sharp mind and kind heart has endeared him to many servants. As well as the staff around him.

"Make sure the mana reserves are in order." A perky head-turning beautiful woman said to the staff members. Long raven locks flowed down her back as her bright aquamarine eyes that flashed with specs of green, shined in positively. Her styles short-skirted red dress, trimmed in gold and dotted with blue, fitted her full womanly figure perfectly.

The woman looked like the painting of the Mona Lisa brought to life by Da Vinci himself. Which she is. A servant like many in Chaldea, Da Vinci oversees most of the summon process and acts as a mentor to Ritsuka on many of the strange ongoings that come with being a mage and master.

One of the staff members checked through the hundreds of passing numbers and magical dialogue on his two-way computer screen to make sure everything was going well. Looking through all the numbers, dots, and magic script being displayed on the screen.

"Ok systems are all go-eh?"

Though for some reason an odd magic word seemed to repeat itself. He could only translate it as Blue Sky.

"Stop the summoning process!" Da Vinci, as she felt an odd tingle in the air, slammed her hand down on the consoles shouting with utter worry on her face. And true to her words the room began the rumble and the screen flashed red. The same magical script running across them as the computers started to spark and some even caught on fire. All the staff members went into a panic as they scrambled to close down the systems but to no avail. The magic circle in the room not only got faster but grew the color of the pure azure sky as it spun faster and faster.

"Somethings not right! The magical seal has been tampered with!" Da Vinci shouts as the staff members scramble to try and shut the process down.

"We can't stop it! We're too far along!" A staff member said as his computer started sparking and flashing red. Her finger typed as fast she could to try and override the system but gave intense shook and pushed her back.

"Wha-" Before the young master could do anything, his servants came to his protection in a flash. Some more literal than figurative as a tall man in red, hair as white as snow and sun-kissed dark brown skin summoned a black bow in his hand.

"Something is coming out of that portal. And it's not a servant." The red archer said as a young woman, in a long blue armored dress stepped next to him. While young, the girl is far from cute. Her stoic steely gaze at the shaking and rumbling summon circle. Brave and stalwart she took out her magical blade. If it wasn't for her soft feminine features, she would have looked more like a young king then Queen.

"Be on your guard master." Said the swordswoman. Her hands gripping the magical as it hummed with a golden glow.

There was a massive shaking on the ground as a large cross-shaped shield shattered the stone. Mash's glasses were gone, and her meek demeanor shattered as she stood in black and purple armor. A thin blade to her side as she glared down and the rumbling portal.

The room shook as sparks of magic and lighting flashed around the summoning circle. Everyone getting behind their computers, as arcs of magic slammed into their computers and in the walls. The room was dead silent as everyone waited from whatever was about to erupt from the malfunctioning machine. A massive explosion of smoke shook the summoning room and covered every inch of the room, but the servants stood firm in front of their master as a strange wind whipped at their clothes. Ritsuka covered his face, squinting at the fog, while his servants tighten their grips on their weapons as shadows form in the smoke.

"Hack! Cough!" And a bunch of coughing fits and voices could be heard.

"L-Lyria!?"

"I-*cough* Ok Gran!"

"Agh!? What happened!? And what's with all the smoke!?

"Everyone be alert! Lyria stay close to me!"

"Damn it! I can't see a darn thing!"

Everyone watched and listened to the voices and shadows in the fog. They could barely make out the shapes in them but some looked more human than most.

As the fog cleared eight figures could be seen and it was clear the people standing on the summoning circle are not form the modern world. The first to be visible from the fog was a young man in the middle of them. Looking to be in his early twenties, his sharp messy tan hair and piercing brown eyes bore into the everyone at present. He stood tall, almost the tallest out everyone, in a dark blue hoodie that looked to belong in the modern-day. However, over that hoodie is steel armor. A silver chest plate with gauntlets and greaves for his brown pants along with a large belt to hold his many tools and his sword that he has out in defense not just for himself but for someone else behind him.

A beautiful young girl peeked her shining blue eyes over the young man's outstretched arm. Her long silky hair, bluer than the skies, flow down almost to the floor. She looked utterly out of place with the young man who has the air of a fighter and adventure about him while she has the grace of a princess with her lovely soft features and curious gaze out in the world. Above her is a small flying dragon. Though it has a tough daring look on its face, it looked more cute than fierce as it flapped its wings and balled up its fist, for a fight.

Next to the young man is a grizzled older man with an eye patch who looked like an old soldier with his rough face, handsome but sharp facial hair. The way he held his white-gloved hand rifle with his finger just off the trigger and aloof to his side but not too low that he can't swiftly bring it up to fire, is proof of his years of experience. He wore the least amount of armor of out everyone. Sticking to a sleeveless shirt, pants with large pouches to hold his supplies of grenades, bullets, and medicine, along with boots, but he has the most experience between the seven people around him.

Behind him is another man. Older the young man in blue, but not by much. His dark brown eyes glare down the sights of his pistol while he kept a tight hand on the dagger at his hips. The cigarette in his mouth wisped off a few off of it as he scanned the area. His goatee scrunched up with sharp scowl as held a weary sneer pointed at the archer who raised his bow at him with just as much animosity. His armor, a chest plate, and greaves over tough leather and belts that crisscrossed along his chest, all have compartments that hold his many bullets, tools, and a smaller gun to his side.

There was a woman to the left of the swordsman in blue and she is the epitome of a knight. Standing just as tall as the other men, she held her rapier the poise and grace as her cool brown eyes bore down at the red archer and saber servant in front of her. She is in full sliver armor save for her head. Letting her beautiful long dark blonde hair flow free with her blue cape, and her cool womanly features cause many of the occupants in the room to flush in embarrassment as they found themselves gazing at her beautiful, features.

She stood protectively in front of the girl with blue hair just like the young man in blue. And beside her are two other women. Though one of them is the definition of a woman with her curvaceous body and beautiful mature gaze in her emerald eyes. Her fancy lacy clothes made her look like a stylish rich woman but there is a forestry air about her. As if, even someone as well dressed as her, belongs more in a vast great wood then a castle or city. And the dagger at her side isn't as threatening as the aura around her. Different from the other members but just as powerful as her full ruby lips frowned at everyone in the room.

Just above the young man in blue's knee is, what anyone would guess, is a dwarf. Or some sort of equivalent because even though she is about as tall as a child, she does not stand like one nor look like one. With a large blue sword that is almost twice her size that she carried with the easier of a trained warrior, a small shield, and a blue battle dress, she looked like a child playing knight. But the way she stood, the way her bright blue eyes confidently held their gaze at Artoria, prove she isn't playing. Though it would be hard not to call her cute give in her long blonde her, tall crown on her head, and large elf-like ears.

A small dark-skinned girl next to her whiled a wand that gave off a frosty air of ice magic. Her multi-colored blond blue and green hair is in pigtails but waved in the air as she held a magical staff to her side. The chill in the air should make anyone shiver, her more so in her white tunic, and thigh high stockings. Yet her cute young face in furrowed in determination as frost started to form around her feet. The cold bother no, but those she wanted it too.

There is another woman. Short, coming up the near everyone's stomach, with demon horns on her head, and somewhat large elfish ears. While not as small as the tiny knight, she is still the meaning of petite. At least in height as the rest of her body has enough curves to make any woman jealous. But like every woman in the odd group, she is a skilled warrior. With the grace and pose that can put even the most well-trained samurai to shame, she had a hand on gently the katana to her side. Her fingers just lightly holding it, but at the slightest of movement, that blade will take someone's head off before they will know it.

Deep blue eyes, with a hint of pink in them, took a quick count of everyone in the room. Even with one eye being seen, the other covered by a bang of her long flowing lilac hair, with to tails in her front tied with sweet butterfly accessories, it is clear she has already gauged and found the weakness of nearly everyone in that room. The stunning demon woman kept a clam stance in her long pearl white battle dress that spilt down the middle. Showing off her short black tunic as she held her ground, ready to move as quick as a flash.

The girl next to her is quite possibly the oddest out of the group. She felt there but not there at the same time. Ephemeral, the cute dark blue curly-haired girl held a whip in her hand. Her large, fluffy, canine ears on her head, the left having a charm in it, twitched to and fro as her bright golden eyes gazed down hard at the staff members and servants in the room. Her dress is half of one. The top covering her whole front while her whole back and the side of her body is utterly bear. It has a frilly stylish skit, but it looked as if half of her clothes are missing. And behind her, on her lower hip, is a large round bottle. Nearly bigger than the small knight, half-filled with glowing blue liquid. And swirling around are willo-wips. There is no other way to call them that as ghostly balls circled her as she stood with the strange crew.

All these miss mash of characters form what looked like some high fantasy game gazed back at the servants and their Master. Nothing but their hearts beats and their eyes moving as the held their guard. The servants doing the same as they kept a tight hold on their weapons as the rest of the smoke hissed out of the room.

"Who are you?" The tall knightly woman finally asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone that? When you barged into their home?" The red archer said as he pulled back the string of his bow ever so slightly.

"It's more rude to answer a question with a question." The man smoke said as pushed his finger a little further down in the trigger of his gun.

"Gran…." The small girl in blue murmured to the swordsman standing guard in front of her. Unlike everyone else, she didn't look battle-ready. She actually looked concerned for everyone in the room.

"Hm." Gran only looked into her eyes for a moment to understand what she wanted.

The young man, his blade still in hand, took a step off the summoning platform.

"Hey, captain." The man with the pistol said wearily as the so-called captain sheathed his sword and walked up to Ritsuka.

The red archer and Mash were fast to step in front of their master. But Ritsuka gently pushed them back at walked up to meet the young man. Both the master and captain looked at each other. Gran looking down at Ritsuka's smaller height and Ritsuka looking up at Gran's taller, bulkier body.

"Um. My name's Gran." The young man gave a sheepish grin as he nervously scratched the side of his cheek. "Were skyfarers and I am the captain of this crew and the ship, the Grandcypher. Nice to meet you."

Gran held out his hand for a handshake. Ritsuka looked at it before smiling and taking it.

"Ritsuka Fujimaru."

-OOO-

"Another world you say?"

The knightly woman, Katalina, said with a hand on her chin in worry.

In the massive kitchen of Chaldea, Gran and some of his crew are talking with Ritsuka, Mash, Da Vinci and another of his servants. Sitting at the table, the captain, the knight Katalina, the demon girl named Narmaya, the small knight named Charlotta, the dog eared girl named Ferry, and the old sniper Eugen all sat at the table to discuss their situation.

Mash walked over to bring them some drinks while Ritsuka and DaVinci talked with everyone.

"You all don't seem too worried about it." DaVinci noticed. Sitting next to another woman who looked utterly out of place but well in tune with her pirate look. A large pirate hat, and a coat that showed off an impressive amount of cleavage, someone would have to be a complete fool to confuse Francis Drake for a man. The long massive scar on her face doesn't take away from her womanly charms. Even if her guff and rough nature says otherwise. The adventurous woman had come to investigate out her boundless curiosity. And she wanted to see if someone would drink with her.

"Eh heh heh. Well…" Gran starched his cheek sheepishly. "We get a lot of people from other worlds coming into our own. I guess we all thought that one day it would happen to us."

"Speaking of. Will everyone be alright on the ship?" Narmaya said with a worried expression.

"Hm." Eugen sighed. Leaning back in his seat with his gun in his arm. "Well, Noa and Lelouch is there so I don't think we'll have anything to worry about."

"Sandalphon is there too." Ferry nodded in agreement. However, her expression went to a worried as she mumbled to herself. "Will be able to handle all that…nonsense….?"

"So, you all came from a place where there's nothing but the sky and floating islands?" Mash asked as she set down the drinks. More then a little intrigued by Gran's world as she didn't hide the twinkle in her eye.

"I am more shocked at you guys not having airships. Well, at least the ones like we have." Gran smiled.

"Has this ever happened before?" Da. Vinci asked. Trying to bring everyone back on topic.

"Not to my knowledge." Ferry shook her head. 

"Do you think this could be the workings of a primal beast Gran?" Charlotta asked the captain from atop her tower of boxes.

"It's high possbilty." Katalina answered.

"We've seen so many primals with so many powers it wouldn't surprise me." The young captain nodded his head in agreement. "Rosetta may know more about that."

"Ah, those creatures you were talking about." Da Vinci piqued in. Taking her cup of coffee in her hands as she asked. "How powerful are they if crossing worldly boundaries are commonplace?"

"We've dealt with some that can control time to others that can control fate itself." Charlotta said.

"A primal beast transporting us into another world is kind of tame really." Eugen chuckled.

Stomping suddenly made everyone turn their heads at the entrance of the dining room. The massive, but kind Asterios lumbered into view. The massive dark-skinned man carrying Lyria and Io on his shoulders. Both girls had braided parts of his massive white mane, even placing ribbons in his hair. Though judging by the large smile on his face, he didn't mind it. Rosetta, Vyrn, and Rackham followed not far behind them.

"Gran!" Lyria jumped off Astoria's shoulder. Giving him a polite bow and a thank you before rushing off back to the captain with a beaming smile.

"This place is so big!" The little blue ball of energy beamed at the captain as her Io and Vyrn talked a mile a minute. "There were these two girls that are as big as Primals! And we met Mr. Hassan! He looks scary but he's really nice. He said we can call him Gramps if we like! And he even gave me some candy!"

Vyrn chimed in. His wings flapping happily as he spoke a mile a minute. "There was this really tiny woman who is an emperor of a place called china! A dragon slayer! This really cool pink-haired girl-I think it was a girl. A headless guy riding a massive wolf! A lot of kings!"

"There are so many mages here! With so many kinds of magic!" Io chimed in. Losing that mature woman aura, she was trying to exude earlier. "It's making my head spin with how many different kinds there are! And some of them said they might even be able to teach me a few things!"

"Heh heh. Sounds like you have quite the crew yourself." Gran chuckled as Lyria, Io, and Vyrn ran off at all the interesting people they met.

"Hmph. Kind of reminds me of our own. A bunch of crazy people all in one place." Rackham smirked as he took out a smoke.

"Oh my. So brave to smoke when that nurse isn't around~." Rosetta teased the helmsmen as he suddenly went a little pale at the thought of the so-called head nurse Nightingale's 'treatment' if he kept smoking.

"…On second thought never mind. I swear I feel that woman staring at me right now…" Rackham sighed as he put his smoke away.

"Speaking of crews," Ritsuka couldn't hold back the childish smile on his face. "Are you guys like sky pirates or something? Like do you go on treasure hunts?"

Francis's eyes lit up at the idea of taking her pirating to skies. "Man! What type of treasures you guys must have plundered from a world filled with clouds!"

"We aren't actually pirates." Gran chuckled nervously. "We're more like contract adventures. People pay us for odd jobs that range from helping herd some animals or protecting someone."

"I wouldn't be allowed to be captain of the Lumiel Knights if I stooped to such tactics!" Charlotta declared.

"Though…our adventures always tend to take a very dangerous turn." Katalina gave a weary smile of her own.

"Like that time, we save this kid, that got us transported into some odd world where we beat some nasty primal." Vyrn said.

"Or how our many vacations have us fighting giant sharks and the mafia." Lyria giggled.

"Or the Eternals." Rackham let an exhausted huff of air.

"They aren't that bad." Gran said.

"Then tell Thero to stop making holes in the Grancypher. Captain." The smile from Rackham wasn't all that friendly.

"Eh heh…." The captain couldn't give a good retort to that.

"I wouldn't mind hearing stories of your adventures." Mash smiled.

"We don't know how we can get back anytime soon looks like we'll have that opportunity." Gran nodded.

"Do you think it was a primal?" Io asked Rosetta.

"It's our only clue at the moment," The older woman said. "Though I haven't felt anything."

"I haven't felt any primals since we got here either." Lyria said. Touching the jewel on her chest. "I can only sense the ones with us."

"My apologizes but it looks like we will be bothering you for a while." Katalina stood up to give a formal bow to Ritsuka.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all for us." The young master stood up and extended a hand to Gran. "Though it may only be a while, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Gran smiled and stood up. The young captain shaking hands with the young master. "I hope we can help out any way we can with saving your world while we are here."

* * *

**I am kinda shocked that, with how big these games are, this hasn't been done before. Also, there aren't many rules with this, and I will be switching between Gran and Dejeeta. I will also switch between female Ritsuka and male Ritsuka. As well as characters that are in Granblue.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Ch 2.  Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparing match gets a little…wet because of Gudako’s lusting after the captain.
> 
> Tags: SFW

**FATE/Blue Fantasy**

**Ch 2.**

**Sparring**

**Summary: A sparing match gets a little…wet because of Gudako's lusting after the captain.**

**Tags: SFW**

* * *

FATE/Blue Fantasy

Grand blue order

Ch 2.

Sparring

"Ha! Soryah!" Djeeta swung her foot like lighting but Gran deflected it just as quick. Before she could counter, he ducked into her guard and three quick rapid punches at her. In the training room of Chaldea, the captain and his younger sister, lightly spared. On a small matted platform with a red circle around them as they went blow for blow with one another.

"HA!" Though calling it a light spar with punches that send powerful waves of pressurized air at each other is an oxymoron. The many dents and broken training weights are proof that they had to tone it down or they would Chaldea would be out of training equipment. Though the two captains did slow down, it was almost inhuman at how they moved.

In nothing but training shorts and a sports bra, the young adorable co-Captain of the Grandcypher fought hard against her rival and sibling. Her feet moving in blurs as she tried to catch her bother off guard. But Gran blocked it with his forearm before he grabbed her ankle to try to throw her out of the ring.

However, as she flew through the air, she rotated her small athletic body, sweat flying off her toned stomach as she caught herself on with hands and threw her other leg at Gran. Forcing him to let her go and giving her time to jump back up and launch a series of rapid jabs at him.

It was hard to keep her eyes off her petite, full-figured body, beautifully slice through the air. Though the energetic sun goddess Quetzalcoatl had her eyes glued to the two captains for another reason as she excitedly referees their match. Her master on the to her hand…

"…" It is hard for Ritsuka to not take note of bouncy blonde's supple body as he drunk his water on his break. A towel over his shoulder as he had just finished sparing with Gran, the young master tried to keep his eyes off the gorgeous woman's tone and fit figure as she moved. Every breath she took made her the swell of her chest bounce and shift in her sports bra. Her legs are healthy, wide and muscular as they swung through the air. Seeing each soft but firm muscle flex whenever she threw out a kick made him wonder how they would feel around his face. Swallowing hard he gave himself a mental pat on the back that he was able to tear his eyes away from Dejeeta's tight rear.

Knowing that if he kept staring at that, he would need Quetzalcoatl to powerbomb him into unconsciousness to make him stop.

"…" His twin, Gudako, however, doesn't have much modesty.

"Tch! Ha!"

Gudako practically drooled in her seat as she took in every twitch of Gran's muscles.

'Please tell me that's drool dripping down her leg….' Ritsuka hoped as he watched, well he sadly has to call her his sibling, make her own ocean as she practically ate Gran up with her eyes.

The sweat dripping down his abs made her sweat herself as she watched his large, toned arms, that could easily swinging her around a room, block a blinding kick. She got a nice glimpse of his large powerful taunt back muscles when he spun around Dejeeta for a spinning back kick. His foot sending stumbling forward before he pivoted on the heel of her other foot of a searing roundhouse that cut the air and made Ritsuka bit her lower lip to suppress a hungry grow as she got a nice view of his chest.

And his scar….

Gudako doesn't have a thing for scars. Gudako never really cared for scars. Gudako plus scars equal nothing.

"Ragh!" But now Gudako loves scars.

The way Gran's cuts in a massive, what she guessed claws slash that went to his stomach, his hard fully chiseled and toned stomach, across his chest. How if flexed and seemed to roar when his hard, firm body would move. It makes his handsome kind self-look fierce and dangerous. Like he could bend over her bend and make her call him captain.

Did she mention that Gran is big enough that is arms can easily bend her tiny little body like a soft pretzel?

"Rah!"

Because she really wants to be a pretzel right now.

"God I want him to growl like that in my ear…. maybe even bite me it a little…." The long lick of Gudako's lips made her look like a salivating beast than a young maiden. "Or a lot…"

"You do know he's from another world, right?" Ritsuka said with a raised brow.

"He can rock my world anytime. Heck, he could do it now." Gudako licked her lips as she watched Gran's lovely tush do a backflip avoid Dejeeta's falling knee.

"Oh yeah sure." Ritsuka grumbled. Though he turned his head just in time to see Dejeeta's perfectly healthy and toned legs come rising up in a perfect spilt and come crashing down on Gran's arms. He took a long sip of his drink before he said, with a red face. "Quetzalcoatl and I would love to watch that."

"How much do you think he benches? One hundred? Two hundred pounds? Pound me three hundred times?"

"…Don't try to eat him…. Yeesh." Ritsuka taunted before he took another sip of his water. Though he nearly choked when he got a nice view of Dejeeta's rear form sidekick.

"He can eat me all he wants…. on my bed…. the desk…. right here would be so nice right about now…."

"And now she's only hearing what she wants to hear…" The young man sighed as she walked off to leaving his twin sister to stew in her lust.

"Yah!" Djeeta came down from the sky with deadly axel kick that actually cracked the mana enhanced ground as Gran jumped back from her strike. Like a shot, she took after the captain with a series of blazing-fast kicks. A spinning roundhouse that was blocked by his arm. A rising knee that was stopped by his fist. A series of rapid high and low gatling shot kicks at Gran's body that were all block by his hands. The Co-Captain couldn't find an opening.

"Got you!" Until her feint with a rising knee that turned into a haymaker gave her some ground and got her into the young man's defense. Only for Gran spin around her, grabbing Dejeeta's arm and threw her out of the ring.

"Rrrrrring out!" Quetzalcoatl sang as she jumped up and declared Gran the victor. Rolling the R of her words as she really got into the sparring match. "Fantastica! Bueno Bueno Gran! Though maybe a little more Lucha in your style could really spice things up!"

"Eh heh heh." Gran gave a weary smile as he whipped the sweat off his forehead. "Ladiva's been teaching me a few moves. I am still trying to put it in my own fighting style."

"Damn…I still can't get you with that." Djeeta smirked as she took Gran's hand to help her up.

"All that training with Soex is paying off." The captain smiled before he turned to Gudako. Who kept her eyes firmly glued to his abs. "Ok. Gudako. You ready?"

"Oh yes, daddy…. I am so ready…."

"Hm?" Gran titled his head as he didn't hear her.

"Um! I-I mean! I am cumming! Ah! I-Um! Y-Yeah!" Gudako shook her head out her daze and walked over to the captain for their spar.

Though it took Gran a long while for him to figure out why Gudako allowed him to pin her so much.

* * *


End file.
